


【寡红】女王与骑士.14

by Dimo82929



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimo82929/pseuds/Dimo82929
Summary: 小妈文学，rps预警，注意防雷
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	【寡红】女王与骑士.14

**Author's Note:**

> 小妈文学，rps预警，注意防雷

*

恐怖堡坐落于泪江的西岸，旁边还有一座火山，灰白色的墙壁上布满荆棘，锯齿状的城垛上站满了乌鸦。

Natasha抬头仰望着高耸的城墙，不由得回想起Eros爵士曾经说过的话：恐怖堡是不吉利的象征。相传城堡里依然有着恐怖的刑讯室，还有一间特别的房间专门用于收藏敌人的人皮，其中甚至包括几张史塔克的皮。

“放心，我不会剥你们的皮的。”像是看到Natasha脸的凝重，Scarlett勾起指节放在唇边轻笑着“毕竟我们的习俗早就被废止了呢。”

Wanda看了眼马车里的三具尸体，不置可否地耸耸肩“我们不打算长住，送完东西就会立刻离开。”

“那还真是遗憾呢…”

那寡妇勾起嘴角摇了摇头“今天晚上会有暴雪，我可不能让公主出什么意外，是不是啊？小骑士？”

Natasha被她那双淡绿色的眼珠看得有些不自在，于是便低声回应着转过头去看向路边那一望无际杂草丛生的荒原。

坐在她身后的Wanda在看到她的动作后却不满地皱起眉来。

笨重的城门被缓缓放下，一进到主城，她们便看到一个金灿灿的身影冲着这边迎面跑了过来。

“Mom…夫人…”

来人是一个看上去和Natasha年纪差不多的女孩子，她生着一头淡金色的长发，可能是因为天气太冷，那双通透明亮的绿眼睛上还蒙了一层薄薄的水雾。

“我们有贵客，Lizzie…”Scarlett歪了下头，居高临下地望着那明丽动人的少女，不知道是不是错觉，Natasha居然从她那双冰冷的眸子里看出了一丝宠溺“去准备一下，在会客厅等我。”

那女孩点点头，冲着Natasha和Wanda甜甜一笑，行了礼后便转身离开了。

“那是Elizabeth吗？”Wanda看着她的背影询问着。Elizabeth是老波顿的私生女，自从老波顿去世，便被Scarlett带回到恐怖堡中抚养，在国王登基的那天，她曾带着这个私生女去过君临。

“是啊，你们也有很多年没见了吧？”女爵笑了笑翻身下马“行李和马车就交给下人吧，我们还有重要的事要做呢。”

*

被烧得通红的木材在壁炉中发出清脆的声响，Scarlett坐在长长的黑檀木会议桌前，黑色精钢打造的拆信刀在她灵活的指间转动了一下，便划开了羊皮纸上的红色火漆。

她把那有些发皱的羊皮纸在桌面上铺展，看着上面的文字沉吟片刻，便把它连同拆信刀一同递给了站在一旁的Elizabeth，那人在看到上面的文字后脸上一阵惨白。

“真有趣，”Scarlett支着下巴看向坐在对面的Wanda“有的时候我还真想看看国王的脑子里都装了些什么东西。”

“里面写了什么…”Wanda挑眉看着她，女爵轻笑着摇摇头“说起来现在真的是全国都不太平呢，南方多恩不老实，东境山地野蛮人暴动，西境老狮子去世，现在连长城那边的乌鸦们也开始四处逃窜，光这个月已经抓到11个逃兵了。”

“居然能跑到恐怖堡这边…总司令在搞什么…”Wanda支着下巴喃喃道“难道是长城外发生了什么奇怪的事？”

“不止我这里，Tony那里也是，前几天刚在狼林抓到了五个逃兵。”

“史塔克公爵那里也…”

“凛冬将至…”Scarlett勾起嘴角“当长夜降临，守夜人是唯一能保卫王国，抵挡黑暗势力自北方横扫的屏障。然而现在我们仰靠的居然竟然都是一群懦夫，可笑…”

“夫人…”Elizabeth轻轻拉了一下女爵的衣角，一副欲言又止的样子，淡绿色的眸子被火光染上一丝橘红。

Scarlett拍了拍她的手，转过头一脸探究地看向Natasha“So，你是首相大人派来保护公主的吗？”

“不，”Wanda轻轻握住Natasha放在膝盖上的手背“我是她的侍从…”

“你们坦格利安家的人都这么有趣吗？”女爵像是被逗笑了一样“我看她出身也不怎么高贵呢，老首相忙着辅佐国王，连女儿都这么随便打发吗？”

Natasha不悦地眯起眼睛“Wanda她不只是我的侍从，您管的有些太多了…”话音未落，站在一旁的Elizabeth却突然走上前来，手上锋利的拆信刀刀尖直接抵在了骑士的下巴上。

“Elizabeth Snow，你这是什么意思？”Wanda冷下脸来直呼着那金发女人的名字，握在骑士手臂上的掌心也出了一层薄汗。

“哦，抱歉，”女爵看了眼Natasha下意识放在剑柄上的手歪着头咧开嘴笑着“我女儿就是看不得别人对我无礼，Lizzie，过来。”

看到女爵对她勾了勾手指，Elizabeth便利落地收回那把利器，转身快步回到了Scarlett的身边。

“你们这一路太辛苦了，不如先回房间去休息一下，”女爵站起身低头看向二人“晚上我会好好招待你们的，还有，城堡后面的玻璃花房有温泉，你们可以去清洗一下。”

“温泉？”Wanda一听到这个，眼中的不满立刻消失不见，那双澄净的眼睛几乎要冒出星星来“随时都可以去吗？”

“嗯哼～”女爵拉过她私生女的手，笑着冲Wanda点点头“当然了，我的小公主。”

*

“你们就先住在这里吧，”Elizabeth带着二人在一间房间前站定“夫人说最近几天会有大雪，你们应该多住几日再走。”

“好的…”Wanda小心地看着她，不得不说，Elizabeth几年前相比真的像是变了个人一样，尤其是刚刚迅捷的动作和眼底的杀意，当然，她一定不是骑士，北境很少会有人想要当骑士，而且眼前这个金发女人更是旧神虔诚的信徒。

“行李已经帮你们搬进去了，床上也已经放好了暖床用的石砖，”她像是赶时间一样快速地说着，脸上却带着一丝恰到好处的微笑“晚饭的时候会有人过来通知你们的，你们先休息吧，夫人还需要我，原谅我先告退了。”

“她是不是着急走啊？”Natasha碰了碰Wanda的手“我没看错的话…她是个Alpha吧…”

“你在想什么啊！”Wanda甩开她的手，双颊通红地瞪着她“她们是母女！”

“嘘！”Natasha连忙伸手把她抱进怀里，从身后捂着她的嘴，把人拖进屋子里“你小点声…她们两个有没有血缘关系…我只是随便猜一下而已嘛…”

“不要瞎说…小心女爵扒了你的皮。”Wanda拉开她的嘴叹了口气“而且那两个人…怎么也不像是会在一起的样子…”

*

“Mommy…”

Elizabeth气喘吁吁地推开门走了进来，女爵支着下巴坐在桌前望着她“这么着急做什么？一点也不像个淑女…”

“可那封信…”金发女孩瘪着嘴站在她身边，那双鹿一般的眼睛委屈巴巴地望着她“国王让你去君临…是不是要打仗了？”

“他给够了我准备的时间，所以我可以等到你18岁的命名日之后再走。”Scarlett拍了拍大腿，女孩便上前坐进了她怀里，乖巧地靠在她身上“到那天我会为你正名，以后你就是Elizabeth Blton了，这样我走的时候你就可以成为我的继承人，为我管理城中的事物，等我回来。”

“我宁可做一辈子的Snow…”

Elizabeth拉紧她裙子上的天鹅绒衣扣，淡金色的长发不时地蹭过她的下巴“我想一直跟在你身边…求你了Mommy，带我去好吗？”

“Lizzie不听Mommy的话吗？”女爵勾起她的下巴，红唇在她的唇角轻轻蹭着“不听话的孩子一会不可以吃晚饭哦…”

“Mommy…”

感觉到那人的手探进自己的绒裙，女孩柔柔的声线也带上了一丝颤抖，她张开嘴含住对方的下唇，闭合的大腿也微微分开，任由对方冰凉的手握住自己悄然觉醒的腺体。

“我的Lizzie是大孩子了不是吗？”Scarlett满意地看着她洋娃娃般的继女，指尖轻轻在她腺体的顶端滑过“Mommy在走之前会好好满足你的，乖。”

颤抖的乳尖被轻轻含住，不知何时已被褪去的雪白长裙铺满了地面，Elizabeth仰躺在大床上，湿润的眼睛直勾勾地望着压在她身上的女人。

那片浅粉色的腺体逐渐挺立起来，在空气中瑟瑟发抖，而那性感的女人的衣服却依然整整齐齐地穿在身上，眼中炙热的占有欲让她的身体变得更加敏感起来。

“Lizzie…”Scarlett支起身子欣赏着女孩的身体。

因为舍不得让她像其他Alpha一样辛苦，女爵便用Omega的教育方式把她养大，所以她的身形并没有过分强壮的肌肉，芦苇一般的腰身看上去甚至比大户人家的Omega大小姐都要纤细，当然，某个地方却并不纤细。

女爵看着她漂亮的腺体，指腹延着它精致的线条磨蹭着，另一只手放在她饱满的下唇，接着便被那人一口含住，粉嫩的小舌不停地在上面缠动。

“Uh-huh…”

感觉到那人的手在悄悄解开自己衣服上的带子，Scarlett坏笑着低下头，握着对方敏感的手指也收紧，在听到她的抽噎后，女爵拿出湿漉漉的手指，轻轻点了下她的鼻尖“Mommy还要去去招待客人呢，小坏蛋。”

身上的热度随着那人的起身逐渐流失，Elizabeth不满地呜咽着，却见女爵已经趴到她的腿间，拉开了她的大腿“忘记我说过什么了吗？”

那人宛如一条性感的蛇，她歪着头张开嘴，柔软的舌头轻轻扫过Alpha腿心的雌穴，接着向上舔舐，舌尖向上勾过那敏感的沟壑“坏孩子不可以吃晚饭。”

脆弱敏感的穴口被轻轻拓开，Elizabeth低吟着晃动起腰肢，腺体不时地顶在对方柔缓的口腔，女爵却并不在意似地吸吮着她的端头，啧啧的水声伴随着暧昧的娇喘充斥在房间里。

壁炉燥热的火苗几乎吸收了整个空间的氧气，那在体内不停勾送的手指准确地进攻着她敏感的软肉，很快，Elizabeth便化成了一滩水，整个人瘫软在床上，脸上布满泪痕，那双漂亮的绿眼睛也写满了意乱情迷。

房门被突然敲响“夫人，晚饭已经准备好了。”

Elizabeth眼中的欲火立刻被浇灭了大半，她红着眼眶不悦地看向紧闭的木门，腰肢依然不知疲倦地起伏着。

“知道了…”Scarlett抬起头来，那涨红的腺体和她的嘴角中间拉开一道淫靡的细丝，她冲着Elizabeth轻笑着，舌尖调皮地滑过顶端开合的小口“把客人带过去，我马上就到。”

“是…”

听着渐行渐远的脚步声，女爵赫然加快了速度，不成调的呻吟声从女孩的嘴间溢了出来，冷却下来的腺体再次回到了温暖的口腔，女孩微笑着开口喘息着望进女爵的眼睛

“哈啊…晚上…唔…一起洗澡……啊…”

女爵了然地眯起眼睛，薄冰般浅色的虹膜暗了暗，为那逐渐缩紧的甬道里再次填进一根手指“好…”

*

“那女人怎么还不来…”饥肠辘辘的Natasha看着面前冒着香气的大麦鹿肉汤和蜂蜜大蒜煮蜗牛，口中的津液不停地分泌出来。

“抱歉让你们久等了。”话音刚落，女爵便踏着优雅的步伐从门外走了进来，她冲着Natasha和Wanda微微一笑，便坐到了她的位置上。

饿坏了的二人立刻拿起了勺子大快朵颐起来，Wanda不经意间望向Scarlett，却发现那人面前只摆了一盘撒上坚果碎片的凉拌甜菜和一小碗李子沙拉。

“公爵阁下，您怎么不多吃点？”Wanda歪着头看着她，那女人却轻轻摇摇头，被烛火染上绯红的眼睛满是笑意“我刚刚已经吃过了。”


End file.
